Chibiusa
by Aryanti Cantik
Summary: Sedang Asik Bicara Di Kuil Datang Anak Bernama Chibiusa yg ternyata adalah anak dari Usagi dan Mamoru yg juga ternyata Sailor!
1. Chapter 1

Seperti biasa ada perdebatan antara Rei dan Usagi, terlebih lagi saat Usagi pergi ke KUIL rei hino ini, Usagi pergi bersama Mamoru ke sana.

Saat sedang asik berdebat ada seorang anak kecil berambut pink dan berkuncir dua membawa Boneka berbentuk kepala kucing dan berwarna Hitam sedang memperhatikan kuil itu.

Rei menyambut hangat dan mengajak anak kecil berusia antara 8 tahun sampai 9 tahun untuk masuk ke kuil...

Usagi:hi! kau Siapa!? aku usagi! aku ini gadis tercantik di kota ini

AnakItu:aku Chibiusa..

Mamoru:Ho? Chibiusa? terlalu panjang, aku ganti saja namamu

Usagi:memangnya ini anakmu yah! sudahlah, Chibiusa, dia adalah Mamoru orang yg paling aku benci

Mamoru:apa? kalau kau benci padaku, kenapa kau mengajak aku untuk Ke Kuil bersamamu!?

Usagi:eew! menyebalkan..!

Chibiusa:yayaya, sudah kah bertengkarnya?

Usagi:eh tapi.. Bonekamu lucu! untukku yah untukku yah!?

Mamoru:kekanak-kanakan sekali kau!

Usagi:itu urusanku!

Chibiusa:Ibu.. Ibu.. Ayah, Apa.

Mamoru:kau mencari orangtuamu!? kau hilang di mana?

Chibiusa:sebenarnya... kalian orangtuaku! Ibu! Ayah! akhirnya aku menemukan kalian! Ibu, Ayah!

Usagi:haa aku sudah punya anak!? tidak mungkin.. anak dari Mamoru lagi! kyaaaa...

Mamoru:heh kepala onde-onde! aku juga!

Usagi:namaku usagi.. tahu!

Mamoru:suka suka

Chibiusa:jadi aku akan tinggal dengan siapa?

Mamoru:tentunya Usagi

Mamoru.. Usagi pertama kali mendengar kalau dia memanggil namanya

'tentunya usagi' ber-arti, mulai saat ini bukan lagi..

Matanya begitu berkilau... mata milik orang tampan ini begitu menggoda usagi

Mata terbagus yg pernah dilihat, wajah tertampan yg pernah ditemui..

Usagi memejamkan matanya..

Mamoru:hey! kau ini kenapa, aku sudah menggendong anak ini kau masih saja duduk di sana!

Usagi:aku!? tidak ada =3= baiklah aku akan menyusul nanti, sebentar aku ingin minum dulu!

Chibiusa:jadi nama ibuku Usagi.. bukannya Serenity?

Mamoru:ya, namanya Usagi bukan kau tahu usagi itu kelinci kan?

Chibusa:ya

Mamoru:nah Usagi itu adalah orang yg suka melawak, dan dia , namun dia polos

Chibiusa:tidak, dia anggun! lihat saja nanti

Mamoru:ya okelah nanti!

* * *

Usagi:anak yg aneh.. aku ini di panggil ibu, padahal aku tidak pernah melahirkannya, ya baik ini uangnya.

Brumm Brumm Brumm suara motor terdengar dari arah lain dan siap untuk meluncur ketika Usagi mulai meminum minumannya, motor itu pun menghalang dan menjatuhkan minuman Usagi.

Seiya:oh maaf!

Usagi:kyaaa.. minumku!

Seiya:aku sudah minta maaf!

Usagi:oh baiklah, ya sudah aku pergi dulu! selamat tinggal

Seiya:eh tunggu! kau cantik

Usagi:kau juga

Seiya:aku ini laki - laki

Usagi:ehm, kufikir kau perempuan!

Seiya:aku Seiya Kou, kau?

Usagi:aku Usagi Tsukino, sampai jumpa lagi!

* * *

Warning:Maaf ne kalau alurnya agak aneh, isinya juga aneh, ini Fanfic pertama saya! jadi... ehehe maaf oke? lanjut deeeh *A*

* * *

Mamoru:hey, kelihatannya kau murung begitu!

Usagi:ya, seseorang menjatuhkan minumku!

Mamoru:sudahlah sabar seperti aku

Usagi:terserah apa katamu, aku bertemu orang bernama Seiya Kou!

Mamoru:oh ya? dia yg menjatuhkan minummu?

Usagi:ya, tadinya kukira dia perempuan, ternyata dia laki laki.

Chibiusa:_Kya, ya ampun ternyata ibu bertemu Seiya, diakan ayah dari musuhku...! bagaimana ini?_

_-flashback-_

_Seiya sedang bersiap untuk melawan kerajaan bulan putih_

_Chibiusa menyaksikan itu diam diam_

_Dan dia segera berubah_

_Kerajaan yg di buat oleh Seiya-pun hancur_

_Anak dari Seiya yg tadinya jahat telah berubah menjadi baik_

_Dan dia bernama Hotaru Tomoe _

_Tidak di ketahui dimana Hotaru sekarang_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Kyaa OAO gk jelas lagi asal mula Hotarunya! huhuhu TToTT maaf ne.. oke, lanjutkan...

* * *

Chibiusa:sebaiknya ibu bertemu dengan Seiya itu, sekali saja.

Usagi:eh maksudnya? bisa saja kami bertemu tanpa rencana kan?

Chibiusa:dia, akan menghancurkan kerajaan nanti, dan bekerja sama dengan dark kingdom

Mamoru:tapi kalau dapat kita ubah bagaimana?

Chibusa:oh ya baiklah ayah terserah..

Rei:hey! ini makanannya, maaf menunggu.. kakek tertidur jadi aku harus belanja lagi, hey anak manis..

Chibiusa:hey sailormars..

Rei:tahu dari..

Chibiusa:aku tahu! aku ini anak Usagi dan Mamoru di masa depan!

Rei:benarkah? terserahlah!

Usagi:haa hari ini tidak ada pertarungan kan? aku akan pulang dan tidur saja.

Zoisite:zoi.. (dengan suara pelan di balik pohon)

Chibiusa:hati hati Ayah! *melindungi* achk!

Mamoru:chibiusa!

Rei:namanya chibiusa?

Usagi:chibiusa!

Zoisite:aku salah sasaran! ZOI!

Usagi:achk! *terpentaljauh*

Mamoru:Usagi! Rei tolong! Usagi, kau tak apa? apa kau sakit? kau sakit dimana?

Usagi:a-aku.. aku tidak apa-apa,

Mamoru:kau sungguh-sungguh? tidak mungkin terdengar dari suaramu!

Zoisite:menyedihkan..

Mamoru:kau!?

Rei:Zoi?

Chibiusa:ZOI! kekuatan chibimoon.. datanglah! , aku sailor chibimoon pembela cinta dan keadilan dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu! zoi, aku lawanmu.. pegasus.. datanglah!

Zoisite:apa? kenapa mendadak kau serang aku!?

Chibiusa:pegasus... lawan ZoISITE!

Zoisite:*menghilang*

Usagi:kau sailor juga?

Chibiusa:iya aku sailor juga, ibu ibu tidak apa-apa? kan?

Usagi:tidak, terlalu..

Mamoru:Usagi,

* * *

Anyeoong... Ohayoo Minna! (oooy udah malem xD) haduh.. maaf gaje+abalabal+kurangjelas! di tunggu review-nya!


	2. Chibiusa

Suft -3- akhirnya, ane bisa bikin chap2 dengan masalah enternet yg meluas! menyebalkan, cerita abal abal pun, datang lagi author aneh gk jelas juga datang lagi!tapi... cerita kali ini pasti lebih jelas!percayalah padaku! kumohon :')

* * *

Hi, Assalammualaikum! Cerita ini datang lagi, dengan alur yg lebih jelas, basa basi yg lebih banyak, dan cerita yg gk akan jelas juga! ya sudahlah-silahkan membaca-wassalammualaikum!

* * *

Aku tidak pernah menyangkal dan mendengar dia menyebut namaku ditambah dengan rasa kekhawatiran yg sangat mendalam membuat aku terlarut dalam duniaku seakan melupakan apa yg telah terjadi.

Chibiusa, ya tidak pernah percaya kalau anak itu adalah hasil perkawinan aku dan mamoru, tapi.. cinta(?)aku memang mencintainya,tapi apakah akan?akan sampai kami menikah!?

Mataku tertutup, aku lebih terlarut dalam mimpiku tidurku... aku akan tidur untuk beberapa hari, sepertinya tidak kurang dari itu bertiga pulang membawa aku keistanamu mamoru.. sebuah tempat yg terbilang sederhana untukku.

Kalian berdua terlihat khawatir, aku hanya tidur sementara.. hanya karena serangan Zoisite.. aku pingsan?

Aku coba membuka mataku dan aku sudah melihat kalian berdua menonton acara tv

Chibiusa:"Ibu! Ayah-Ayah ibu"

Mamoru:"usagi!"

Usagi:"Hmz.."

Mamoru:"Kau akhirnya sadar..kau tadi pingsan"

Chibiusa:"yaya ibu pingsan!"

Usagi:"aku juga merasa pingsan.."

Kalian berdua begitu peduli pada aku saat ini

Mamoru... mata indahmu, wajah tidak bisa menahannya

Andai kau merasakan apa yg aku rasakan...

Bangun! Kau mimpi apa? kenapa kau ingin sekali bersanding dengannya

kau ini hanyalah wanita bodoh,ceroboh,tak tahu apa-apa

Mamoru:"hey usagi, kau tidak apa-apa?kau.. ingin menangis?"

Usagi:"Tidak.. mataku hanya kemasukan Debu,"

Chibiusa:"Semoga saja tidak!sudahlah ibu ayo kita menonton Tv"

Chibiusa sudah menonton tv lebih dulu meninggalkan kami berdua

Usagi:"Aku merasa seperti seorang ibu.."

Mamoru:"Aku seperti ayah, karena anak itu(?)"

Usagi:"Tapi.. kau akan merawatnya juga kan? ya kan? jawab!"

Mamoru:"Tentu!"

Usagi:"kau terpaksa,"

Mamoru:"Tidak.. karena satu hal aku melakukan ini,aku pernah mimpi tentang seorang putri dulu"

Usagi:"karena mimpi"

Mamoru:"satu lagi,aku-"

Chibiusa:"aku takut.. bisakan kita menonton bersama?"

Usagi:"Tentu! Kakak yg cantik ini akan menemanimu! memang kau menonton film apa?"

Chibiusa:"Film robot"

Mamoru:"=_="

Usagi:"Hey! anak-anak takut pada Robot! kau harus temani tahu! ini rumahmu kan?"

Mamoru:"Tepatnya Apartemen.."

Usagi:"ya terserah! tapi kau tinggal disini"

Mamoru:"Aku hanya menetap!"

Usagi:"Sama saja"

Mamoru:"Menetaap!"

Usagi:"Kau ini sulit di beritahu!"

* * *

Hari semakin sore aku mulai bosan entah kenapa

Aku ajak Chibiusa pulang

Chibiusa:"Kenapa ibu dan ayah bertengkar begitu?"

Usagi:"Kami tidak bertengkar hanya berdebat"

Chibiusa:"Tapi ibu sendiri yg bilang tidak akan pernah ada bertengkar ataupun berdebat"

Usagi:"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

Chibiusa:"Mungkin sekarang tidak tapi nanti setelah ibu dan ayah menikah pasti akan berkata seperti itu"

Aku kaget mendengar kata - katanya, menikah?

Usagi:"Kapanpun, kami tidak pernah menikah!"

Chibiusa:"Lalu aku? tidak mungkin aku ini anak dari Sailor lainnya kan? Ibu-"

* * *

Hi, Assalammualaikum! bertemu lagi sama saya di akhir cerita! sebenernya bukan akhir, tapi- chap2! pendek? sengaja! lagi gk mau nulis -_- males nulis! serius deh, ya sudah, ditunggu Review nya! dan add facebook saya  
シェーファー伊根 terigajiiiih! ('-'/\) saya berangkat dulu! Wassalammualaikum!


	3. Chap Terakhir

Usagi:"Berhenti ganggu aku! Sekarang ikuti aku ke rumahku dan kumohon jangan terlalu sering bicara!"

Chibiusa:"Jahat!"

Usagi:"Maafkan aku, aku remaja"

Chibiusa:"Baiklah aku maafkan"

Kami berjalan jalan sebentar ke Mall di sana kami bertemu sailor lainnya

Rei:"Hey kau yg tadi kan? Eh usagi hari sudah mau malam kenapa kau masih ke sini?"

Usagi:"memangnya tidak boleh yah? aku juga kan ingin belanja"

Makoto:"Hm.. anak siapa ini? apa adikmu? sepupumu mungkin!"

Chibiusa:"Aku chibiusa, Chibiusa Rini Tsukino Chiba anak dari Usagi dan Mamoru di masa depan!"

Minako:"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Chibiusa:"Ibuku.. Princess Serena, mengirimku agar aman!"

Minako:"Apa yg terjadi di masa depan?"

Chibiusa:"Pemberontakan terjadi lagi, kerajaan bulan putih hampir hancur!"

Usagi:"Kerajaan Bulan Putih!?Mamoru yayaya cepatlah tidak terlalu jauh kami disini, iya iya ya cepat! siapa itu princess serena?"

Chibiusa:"Kau"

Rei:"Selama ini kami mencari putri bulan dan- tunggu kau bilang kerajaan bulankan? dia putri kita.."

Chibiusa:"Bukan serenity itu ibuku ibuku itu usagi"

Ami:"Ya baiklah terserah"

Mamoru:"merasa memanggil aku?"

Rei:"Mamoru?"

Usagi:"Hey chibiusa ayo pulang kita sudah selesai"

Mamoru:"Tunggu kau yg panggil aku kan?"

Usagi:"Iya kenapa? oh anak ini bercerita tentang kerajaan di bulan"

Mamoru:"Hah?"

* * *

1 Minggu sejak bertemu dengan anak aneh itu para Sailor selalu menang apabila melawan Musuh

* * *

Chibiusa:"Perubahanku? aku di ajari oleh Ibu!"

Rei:"Ibumu siapa?"

Chibiusa:"Tentunya Usagi karena namaku Chibiusa Rini Tsukino Chiba!"

Mamoru:"Apa seharusnya anak itu kita berikan ke panti asuhan?"

Usagi:"Tidak dia anak kita"

Mamoru:"Aku tidak pernah bersanding denganmu"

Usagi:"Tapi dia anak kita kau dengar namanya Chibiusa Rini 'Tsukino Chiba' "

Ami:"Tapi itu anak kalian kan?"

Mamoru:"Jadi apa bagaimana kita apakan anak itu"

Usagi:"Biarkan saja dia anak Kita!kau ini!"

Mamoru:"Dia bukan anakku!"

Usagi:"Mamoru!"

Rei:"Dia anak kalian dia sailor"

Chibiusa:"Kalian ingin lihat bagaimana Sailor ChibiMoon?"

Mamoru:"Dia chibimoon?"

Rei:"Dia anak baik"

Chibiusa:"Kekuatan Chibi Moon.. Datanglah!"

Usagi:"Kau berubah di saat yg tidak tepat!"

Kunzite:"Kalian punya teman baru"

Chibiusa:"Hah? Pegasus.. Datanglah!"

Mamoru:"Pegasus?"

Usagi:"Kekuatan Prisma Bulan ... Datanglah! Tenanglah ChibiMoon! aku akan membantu! Moon Tiara... Beraksi!"

Rei:"Kekuatan Mars.. Datanglah!"

Chibiusa:"hati-hati"

Usagi:"Seandainya ada cara untuk melawan Kunzite!"

Chibiusa:"Pegasus.. Datanglah!"

Rei:"Tadi?"

* * *

Blablabla :v ternyata, Para sailor kaget ngelihat si Chibimoon + heran + ngakak karena chibiusa polos banget ternyata! haduh~! cafeeeek ngetik! lanjut? fikir sendiri deh ._.


End file.
